


Water

by myrandomnesslife



Series: Prompts [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, i squeezed in a teensy bit of feels in there, one word prompts over on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:44:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrandomnesslife/pseuds/myrandomnesslife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is running laps and it's scorching hot outside. Of course it is, it's summer. for <a href="http://www.sammiegirl169.tumblr.com">
sammiegirl169</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Water

Stiles needed water. It’s summertime, it’s so hot; which is understandable for this time of year but it was scorching. Stiles panted heavily while running. Coach had made them do 5 laps for warm up. Stiles wasn’t really an athlete despite being in Lacrosse. He enjoyed the sport really but he was kind of lanky and summers were always hard on him. Not just because of the heat, but they reminded him of easier times. Before Scott was bitten and before his mom died. Summers were much more easy to handle back then. 

He really needed water. A lot of water. Stiles felt like he was melting. 

Stiles stopped for a moment, he hunched over trying to catch his breath, “Can we stop for a break Coach?” 

Coach looked at him like he had grown a second head. “Fine,” He gritted out. “I’m feeling generous and you guys have been working real hard. 10 minutes. Get a drink, take a piss, whatever.” Coach waved them away with a flip of his hand. 

When Stiles went after the fountain towards the locker room, Scott followed slowly behind. Stiles had forgotten he was even there. They weren’t talking while running. Besides Stiles couldn’t exactly pay attention, he was too busy lost in his own swirling thoughts.

He eyed the fountain like it was a nice slab of meat ready for him to devour. ‘ _Ah, water at last.’_

Stiles turned the tap on the fountain lazily. He splashed water on his face. Once he felt his face was wet enough, Stiles grabbed his water bottle and filled it up all the way to the top before pouring it over his head. The water cascading down his face and making his t shirt damp. He could feel his t shirt clinging to his nipples, making them stand out more. 

Stiles took a deep breath and opened his eyes feeling the water fall more down his face. His eyes landed on Derek in the corner of the bleachers. Damn creeper. What the hell is he doing? 

“Dude, is Derek purposely looking at me like that?” Stiles asked, pointing towards Derek in the corner. Scott choked on his water. 

Scott sputtered, “What?” 

“Why is he here?” 

“Hell if I know?” Scott tried. 

“Maybe we’ll find out.” Stiles winked at Scott and walked over towards Derek. 


End file.
